Dancing at the Blue Iguana
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Not everyone has it easy, these girls could tell you so. Working at the same shameful job, five girls experience real love for the first time but at a price. Possibly their life, or even their loved ones lives.A multi romance!!*Dark themes*


Dancing at the Blue Iguana  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: not mine  
AN: Hey, this is rated R for a reason, anyone who can't read violence, sexual interaction and so on shouldn't read this fic. Otherwise this is based on the movie Dancing at the Blue Iguana, of course. I've only seen point three of a seconds worth of the movie so basically whatever happens in this fic will be my idea. I know pretty much what I want to do for this fic so it won't be short chapters. Though the girls are doing something you probably can't picture I'm trying to keep it as in character as possible. Hope you like it!!!!!  
______________________________________________  
  
The music blared loudly and the lights beamed in every direction in every colour. It was a large crowd tonight. More customers than usual. Men taking up any empty seat possible especially the closest seats, closest to the center stage that is. A large horn sounded from the bar, everyone in the bar turned their attention towards the rude menace interrupting the anticipation that had been held for the past five minutes. The bartender made an announcement and introduced the host.   
  
A short bulging man who looked to be in his late 40's stepped onto the stage. "Men, men and more men, I'm Blue the owner of this fine establishment," he earned some shouts of annoyance and irritated eagerness. He made a nervous look and decided to just go on with the show, "And now, Please welcome the luscious Heartache!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Minako had been watching through the heavy curtains. She stared at the crowd, 'Oh no,' she thought, 'too many big guys... I smell trouble.' She never look forward to the part where she was on stage. It wasn't stage fright, it was the sense of feeling no dignity. She hadn't enjoyed her job from day one, but there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't just quit.  
  
"...luscious Heartache!!!!!" The sound snapped Minako's attention back to reality. This was the moment of dread. The first move was always the worst. You had to find the rhythm, you had to move to the beat like it was second nature. Something which always messed you up.  
  
Minako took a step onto the stage through the curtains. The minute she was visible the music started and the men cheered excitedly like dogs howling into the moonlight. Minako sighed inwardly. No matter how many times she had done this it always felt like it was your first time. Especially if you felt ashamed. Minako took small steps forward and stopped.  
  
She looked to her left at a friend she didn't talk to much but she was still nice to. Her name was Dorothy but she never told anyone her last name. She had this eerie way about her. She always talked about violence and manipulating people. It freaked out another friend of Minakos. Dorothy was in what Blue liked to call a 'wild cage'. The cages were there all night until the final show. The dancers had shifts and instructions of what to wear. Dorothy had the lucky shift, she was allowed to wear a bikini. It was barely there but it was there! She gave Minako an encouraging smile.  
  
Minako took a quicker look at the wild cage on her right where one of her best friends, Rei Hino, was in. Rei held onto the cage bars, bent over in a weird, kinky position. She looked up at Minako and then stood up winking at her. Minako finally smiled and then the thrilling part of the techno song she was about to perform to started, she made a run for it.  
  
She fell to her knees and slid at a fast speed forwards where she caught herself grabbing hold of the bar pulling herself upwards just enough to hold her in a crab position, only still keeping a grip on the bar.   
  
She moved perfectly getting the right reaction from the crowd of drooling men. She slid herself up the bar. Now standing the lyrics of the song started...  
  
6 o'clock in the morning.  
My plane just touched the ground.  
My body's here but my heart stays there,  
'cause it knows what I've found.  
... She turned around, her back facing the crowd. She bent backwards looking as though her body folded in half. She held herself there with one leg wrapped around the metal bar as she let the leather jacket she had been wearing fall to her hands and she pulled herself up...  
  
8 o'clock in the morning.  
My taxi drives uptown.  
The city hides her lonely tears,  
'cause it knows what I've found  
  
... and threw one side of the jacket around the bar. Just as quickly she whipped her body around with her free arm extended to catch the sleeve of the costume she was now using as a prop. She used it to thrust her body up the bar. Holding herself there Minako made particular movements that drove the men wild...  
  
Oceans Apart  
I'm still thinking of you  
Tears in my heart.  
All my dreams are torn in two.  
  
... She practically flew down the pole and landed on her feet. She did some real dance moves you would see at a rave or a dance club and then she sat on her but and put one leg up, giving a lovely view of the long and creamy skinned limb that, on her foot, a leather high heel was strapped. Pumping her legs a bit she made a good move....  
  
8 o'clock in the evening.  
The phone just lies around.  
Friends they call and understand,  
'cause they know what I've found.  
  
... flipping herself backwards. The 'good' part was that she managed to pull her corduroy skirt off at the same time. And the men kept watching in awe. The part that chafed Minako though was how they were only in awe because of what she looked like. They didn't appreciate the dancing at all, they never did....  
  
It's 2 after midnight,  
I'm woken by a sound.  
I look outside there's no one there,  
That know just what I've found.  
  
... she used the skirt to swing around like a lasso and she let it go allowing it to be fought over by the same drooling men that were Blue's best customers. Now she wore only a tiny thong, bikini top and a man's dress shirt. She jumped for the bar and whipped herself around it, her feet off the ground, and then walked forward near the edge of the stage and ripped the mans dress shirt open to expose her almost naked body...  
  
Oceans Apart  
I'm still thinking of you  
Tears in my heart.  
All my dreams are torn in two.  
  
... Men jumped to the stage as she dropped the shirt to the ground. They shoved all their money at her and she allowed them to put it through her underwear straps. 'At least tips are good tonight.' She thought making a fake smile appear for the contributors. She started to dance again but the atmosphere seemed to change. The chorus repeated and Minako continued to preform when a group of men she had never seen before approached the stage. She assumed they were going to give her some money so she thrust her hip outwards as they came closer.  
  
The man in the front was the first to make a move. He raised his hand but he didn't have money in it. Minako eyed him, 5'9, bald, late twenties, buff, mean looking. 'uh oh' was her first thought. He grabbed her by the leg and yanked her down. She had no idea why he was doing this, she had never seen him before in her life.  
  
She kicked him away and tried to push herself backwards but her skin didn't slide well with the waxed stage, and the man grabbed her again and pulled her towards himself. The bouncer, whom called himself Lou, made his way over, all 250 pounds of him. He threw a punch at the man but the man blocked it and gave him a heavy left hook that bashed Lou in the face. Lou was sent backwards and the man, once again, turned his attention towards Minako.   
  
"Get off of me!!" she screamed kicking him in the face. Her high heels left a nasty cut on his face. Minako was pulled backwards by someone. She cocked her head back to see none other than Rei.   
  
Rei moved back to the edge of the stage holding a whip in her small hands and thrashed the man again. He was a strong man because he knocked Rei down by pulling on the whip but because of his bulgy stature he couldn't move as fast as Rei could. She picked herself up, heaved the whip out of the man's hands and whipped it out at him, but it wrapped around his neck instead. Strangling him, she pulled him forward where she brought his head down and her knee up and they collided. Now he was barely conscious and trying to unwrap the whip. His face looked like a bottle of ketchup from the amount of blood spilling out from it. Minako ran forward and pulled Rei back with her. Lou had gotten up at this point and took over. The girls ran through the curtains into the backroom where the rest of the girls were waiting their turn to go on stage.   
  
Rei turned to look at Minako, "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. Minako nodded, and then they both sat down on the couch that was right next to them. At this all the girls immediately got up and started to ask a million questions. But Rei shooed them away for Minako, so instead the girls went on stage to figure out what was going on.  
  
Minako wrapped a blanket around herself. "Another chapter in my life." she sighed. Rei looked at her then threw a cynical laugh her way. She reached over the couch to a table to pick up her carton of cigarettes. She took one out and lit it up. After she exhaled smoke she looked at Minako.  
  
"So how's that idiot you call a boyfriend?" she asked with a playful smile.   
  
Minako looked at her and rolled her eyes at the comment, "Well, I don't know... I haven't seen him for a week." she looked down at the floor and started to count backwards from one hundred.  
  
"Aw, the great disappointment vanished again huh?"  
  
"Yup. For the fourth time. I still don't understand why he won't call me before he leaves though."  
  
Rei made a tutting sound and snorted, "Probably back at Usagi's trying to beg her to sleep with him one more time-"  
  
"Hey! Watch it Rei, that's not fair... I don't make fun of your boyfriends." Minako said strictly, looking Rei in the eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But he still is a bad apple. You know that! You have to watch yourself Minako, I won't always be there with a whip in my hands."  
  
Minako only continued to count backwards, praying her time was up and she could go home for the night. As if her prayers were answered one of the other girls baby stepped into the backroom not being able to run in four inch pumps, she told Minako that Blue was going to let her take the rest of the night off. Minako let out a breath of relief she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
About twenty minutes later she had hugged Rei goodbye and left the Blue Iguana. She didn't have a car. She walked everywhere she went. It was only a thirty minute walk from where she lived, but her boyfriend's apartment was even closer. She thought she would take a detour there first.  
  
When she got to the building and to his door she knocked quite loudly. No one answered. Minako gave a frown to the door. She thought she had heard movement inside and wondered if he was actually in there. "Mamo... It's me Mamo, Minako. You wouldn't believe the night I had!! Some guy just tried to-" her one way conversation was cut off by the door opening.  
  
A man, about 6'4, black hair, and piercing blue eyes looked down at her. He made a small growl in reply. Minako looked at him. She squealed and held out her hands. The minute she did that her world was crushed. Mamoru gripped her arms and threw her inside. She screamed as she slammed against the wall. He forcefully picked her up and threw her onto the bed that was about three feet away from the wall. Minako didn't understand what was going on. She screamed and cried and yelled his name trying to make him stop. But he wouldn't. He was like the terminator, he didn't feel anything as he beat her over and over again.   
  
Eventually he stopped, only because he had exhausted himself. Minako was sinking with blood and tear stains all over her. She felt like dying right there. Her life, as she felt it, had ended. With the one good eye she had looked over and saw Mamoru standing not far from her, his back facing her. Of all the sounds she could hear including the ringing of bells, someone snorting something was the loudest. At his feet was lying a young girl about the age of sixteen. Her face was covered with white powder and smeared lipstick and her body was fully exposed. Minako felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't know this was what he was like. Noone told him about this _life_ that he lived.   
  
She wanted to leave so badly, she wanted to get out of there but she was so afraid of Mamoru hearing her she couldn't bring herself to move. She stared at Mamoru as more tears rolled down the side of her face. Mamoru seemed to stumble a bit not being able to keep his balance. 'Now,' Minako thought, 'Now is the only time to get out of here!'  
  
With a lot of effort, she jumped off of the bed and yanked on her purse strap and dashed furiously for the hallway as the door had been left open because Mamoru was too busy savagely abusing his former girlfriend.   
  
Mamoru turned and watched Minako run her heart out. He tried to go after her but his buzz was so strong he tripped over himself and fell before he could catch her, passing out.  
  
Minako was so terrified of Mamoru at this point, she didn't have a chance of getting anywhere unless she kept running. She ran the rest of the fairly long distance to her run down apartment building where she had to stop herself from collapsing by holding onto the wall. She was standing in the alley next to the building in which she lived. She looked behind her. No sign of him. She held herself tightly and cried, hard. She had no idea that this would happen she never foresaw it. Now if she had known he had a personality like this she would have dumped him and that would be the end of it but she didn't know. Come to think of it, she barely knew him. Not him, not his life, not his family, not even his job.   
  
She was so hurt. The pain was absorbing her, her soul was dying. She knew she had to be stronger than this. But she couldn't. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Mamoru knew where she lived. She forced herself to stop crying. It was hard but she did it anyway. Then she wiped away the tears as she started to walk away but the after effects finally hit her, and she doubled over from the misery that shook her whole body.  
  
She gasped for air, and tried her hardest to breathe. She guided herself to inhale and exhale. Now limping and hunched over Minako continued her slow paced walk to her room.  
  
She basically pulled herself up the stairs her hands clung onto the banister. Every other step she let out a moan of pain that exploded over and over again. 'If only...' was the only thing Minako could think of.   
  
She was suddenly tired. Not exhausted, although that too she was feeling. But she felt tired of everything in general. Her life, the routine. It sucked. She didn't like her job, neither of them, she absolutely hated where she lived and she hated having no money all the time. That was something she was already aware that she hated about her life, but now she had something new to add to the list.   
  
She just didn't want it anymore. Men. They were good for nothing. They did nothing but kill people, whether in life or in spirit. They treated everyone as if they were better and noone could ever be better then they could. But she hated it, and rather they died, all of them. Minako made a vow to herself once and for all, she would hate men until they day she died. No guy was ever going to get close to her.  
  
Minako finally reached her floor. Heaving a sigh of relief that she didn't have to climb anymore stairs, she limped slowly toward her door near the end of the hallway. Once she got there her key already held in her hand she tried to put it in the keyhole but her hands were trembling so badly she didn't think she would be able to open the door. She had to hold her hand that held the key with her other hand to keep it steady and unlock the door.  
  
The door was opened and she limped into the room. She walked towards her phone, which she barely used to save money on her phone bill, and as she walked towards it she tripped from not seeing an object that she had left on the floor earlier that day.  
  
She yelped in pain and immediately grabbed her right side of her stomach. Now she was desperate. She pulled herself, on the floor, towards the phone. It seemed so far away yet she continued to drag her tattered body anyway. She moved and moved again, she had to call someone. Someone she trusted someone close to her. But when she reached the phone that wasn't what she thought of, she thought about numbers. The first number that came to her she punched in the phone, and it rang.  
  
*****  
  
Ami Mizuno dimmed the reading light. She had just finished reading Medic: Minds Growing by David Shiner again. She read almost every college book possible, some more than once. She wanted to memorize anything she could and grow smarter by doing it. This plan she had conceived about a year ago actually worked. Her roommate noticed the improvements almost immediately. She became more knowledgeable than she ever thought possible.   
  
Now she wanted to take a hot bath and relax. But secretly she knew she just wanted to reflect what she had just read. She smiled at her own attempt to fool herself. She was just being silly now. She knew she shouldn't overwork her brain because it needed a rest once in a while. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on easily. A warm waterfall splashed down into the acrylic covered bathtub and Ami watched feeling quite relaxed already.   
  
Suddenly the phone rang and she looked back through the open door of the bathroom to the phone she had hung up on the wall to save space in the room. She picked herself up and walked to the phone sighing. She said her hello as she picked the phone up. As soon as the voice on the other spoke Ami filled with worry. It was Minako, she said she was in trouble. She needed Ami to help her. When Ami hung up she grabbed her coat walked out the door and locked it. Then she, as fast as possible, ran out of the building to the old, rusty van she half owned.   
  
She raced against the clock. She couldn't be more than five minutes or one of them would burst. So she zipped past cars and honked her way down the streets of the night. She moved as fast as she could squeezing past large trucks and small Volkswagens. But she made it on time. She parked just a bit inside the alley where Minako had been not that long before.   
  
Ami dashed from outside of the building to Minako's unlocked door. She obviously let herself inside the apartment. On the floor she saw Minako holding herself, her eyes shut in agony. Ami slapped her mouth with her hand cursing at the sight. She threw herself down beside Minako trying to calm her down. Minako just couldn't help it, it was way too painful.   
  
Ami was quickly thinking and her eyes roamed around the apartment. She ran to the bathroom that had no door and ripped open the medicine cabinet where there were facial cremes and headache relievers. Amidst all the cremes Ami gratefully spotted Acetylsalicylic Acid tablets, a pain reliever. She ripped a cup off of the top of a medicine bottle that was sitting there, and filled it with water. Then she carefully ran back to Minako and once again kneeled to her side. She forced Minako to open her mouth to give her the tablets and then she herself forced down the water.   
  
The relief didn't start to show it was working until about ten whole minutes later. Ami had been holding her hand and still trying to calm her. Minako finally let go of her stomach and looked very mellow as she set her eyes on Ami.   
  
Ami smiled and wiped the hair out of Minako's bloody face. Ami then wet a cloth and tried to carefully wipe the blood away from Minako's worst wounds. She then bandaged Minako's wrist and stomach and applied aloe vera gel onto one of Minako's deep cuts to keep down the burning sensation.   
  
After about another ten minutes Minako started to think clearly and thanked Ami for what she did.   
  
"Your welcome sweetie. As long as I can help. Don't worry I'll get you to a real doctor and they'll take good care of you." Ami soothed. Minako nodded, though half numbly. Ami packed most of Minako's clothes in some raggedy luggage Minako owned. She put some more things in it and closed it up. Then she sat next to Minako again. "I'll take you back to our place and- oh crap!" she interrupted herself and Minako looked slightly worried at her. Ami made a face of stupidity, looking at Minako, "I forgot to turn off the water in the bathtub." Minako tried to laugh and another pain shot through her stomach which she grasped at. Ami at her side trying to take care of her.  
____________________________________________________  
  
Well that's it for now, but I'll continue this particular scenario in the next chapter. Unless of course, nobody likes it. The song I used was called Oceans by Milk Inc. and the name of the pain reliever is real. I know this is more reality than the series but it's based on real life if senshiness wasn't real (for them). PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne, Megami*Silence 


End file.
